This is a prospective double-blind, placebo-controlled, parallel-group, multinational study of 600 patients with PAOD III and IV who will be randomly assigned to one of the following treatments for 6 months t oral iloprost 50 mcg bid, or oral iloprost 100-150 mcg bid, or matching placebo bid.